2007 Kelly Cup Playoffs
The 2007 Kelly Cup Playoffs of the ECHL began on April 9, 2007. 18 teams qualified for the playoffs (10 from the American Conference and 8 from the National Conference). In the American Conference, the top five teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. In the National Conference, the top eight teams in the conference standings qualified for the playoffs. The Kelly Cup Final ended on May 31, 2007, with the Idaho Steelheads defeating the Dayton Bombers four games to one to win the second Kelly Cup in team history. Idaho goaltender Steve Silverthorn was named the Kelly Cup Playoffs Most Valuable Player. Playoff Format National Confernece The ECHL will use a straight-up, eight team knockout format for the National Conference. The top eight teams will advance to the playoffs, with the two division champions being the first and second seeds. The other six teams will be seeded by points. In the second round, the best team remaining from each division is seeded first and second, and the other two teams are seeded by points. The better team gains home-ice advantage for the conference finals. All games are best of seven games. American Conference Because of the unbalance of the ECHL (15 teams in the American Conference compared to 10 teams in the National), the ECHL will have ten teams in the playoffs from the American Conference. To save on travel expenses, both divisions will have individual playoffs before meeting in the conference finals. The top three teams in each division receive a bye and advance to the first round. A best-of-three "play-in" round will be held between the fourth and fifth place teams. The winner gains the fourth seed headed to the first round, a best-of-five series. The winners of the two series in the first round play in the division finals, a best-of-seven series. The winners of the two division finals play in a best-of-seven conference final. Kelly Cup Finals The Kelly Cup Finals will be a best-of-seven series between the two conference champions. Playoff Seeds After the 2006-07 ECHL regular season, 18 teams qualified for the playoffs. The Las Vegas Wranglers were the National Conference regular season champions, as well the Henry Brabham Cup winners with the best regular season record. The Florida Everblades were the National Conference regular season champions. American Conference Northern Division #Dayton Bombers - 83 points #Toledo Storm - 81 points #Cincinnati Cyclones - 80 points #Trenton Titans - 77 points #Johnstown Chiefs - 72 points South Division #Florida Everblades - American Conference regular season champions, 94 points #Texas Wildcatters - 91 points #Gwinnett Gladiators - 89 points #Charlotte Checkers - 87 points #Augusta Lynx - 82 points National Conference #Las Vegas Wranglers - Pacific Division and National Conference regular season champions; Henry Brabham Cup winner 106 points #Alaska Aces - West Division champions, 105 points #Bakersfield Condors - 94 points #Idaho Steelheads - 90 points #Stockton Thunder - 86 points #Fresno Falcons - 77 points #Victoria Salmon Kings - 76 points #Phoenix Roadrunners - 59 points Playoff Brackets American *So. is short for South Division *No. is short for North Division National Kelly Cup Finals *No. is short for North Division *So. is short for South Division *Na. is short for National Conference First round :Note 1: All times are local. :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Road team is listed first. American Conference (No. 4) Trenton Titans vs. (No. 5) Johnstown Chiefs (So. 4) Charlotte Checkers vs. (So. 5) Augusta Lynx Conference Quarterfinals American Conference (No. 1) Dayton Bombers vs. (No. 4) Trenton Titans (No. 2) Toledo Storm vs. (No. 3) Cincinnati Cyclones (So. 1) Florida Everblades vs. (So. 4) Charlotte Checkers (So. 2) Texas Wildcatters vs. (So. 3) Gwinnett Gladiators National Conference (1) Las Vegas Wranglers vs. (8) Phoenix Roadrunners (2) Alaska Aces vs. (7) Victoria Slamon Kings (3) Bakersfield Condors vs. (6) Fresno Falcons (4) Idaho Steelheads vs. (5) Stockton Thunder Conference Semifinals American Conference (No. 1) Dayton Bombers vs. (No. 3) Cincinnati Cyclones (So. 1) Florida Everblades vs. (So. 2) Texas Wildcatters National Conference (1) Las Vegas Wranglers vs. (4) Idaho Steelheads (2) Alaska Aces vs. (3) Bakersfield Condors Conference Finals American Conference (So. 1) Florida Everblades vs. (No. 1) Dayton Bombers National Conference (2) Alaska Aces vs. (4) Idaho Steelheads 2007 Kelly Cup Finals (No. 1) Dayton Bombers vs. (Na. 4) Idaho Steelheads See also * 2006-07 ECHL season * List of ECHL seasons Kelly Cup Playoffs, 2007 Category:Kelly Cup Playoffs